A Surprise From The Past
by Yours truly6
Summary: Dean and Sam thought they would never have to see Bela again. But now, she's suddenly back and so are their parents. And just to top it off, a twelve year-old girl is one of the "Special Children." Now all of them are wanted by another yellow-eyed demon who's definitely out for their blood. Will they be able to survive? And why is Ruby back?


**Hi. I'm trying something new. I've been thinking about this for a while and I hope you guys like it. P.S. Mary, John, Samuel and Deanna are alive. I'll explain in chapter three how they were resurrected. This is somewhere in season five.**

* * *

Wisconsin

Dean stepped out of his precious Impala looking over at the children filled middle school. A few minutes later, John pulled up in a rental car. Of course he argued with Dean over the Impala but of course, Dean won. Mary, Sam, Deanna and Samuel followed Dean out of the cars. They had received a tip from a fellow hunter about some girl that attended the middle school. Teachers and kids were reporting strange things about her. Like eyes changing colours, wounds suddenly disappearing, kids getting shoved without her even touching and sometimes water floating around her.

"So do you think any of this is true?" Sam spoke up.

"Probably." Dean replied back. "Kids don't do stuff like that. In fact, I've never heard of a twelve year-old girl doing things like that."

They made their way towards the principal's office. Introducing themselves as FBI agents, they began talking about the girl.

"So," Mary began. "This girl you were talking about. Quite mysterious isn't it?"

Frowning slightly, the school's principal shook her head slightly.

"It's more than mysterious. It's crazy. I picked up her adoption records a couple weeks ago. She's been adopted more than five times and never had a stable life. Her mother died a few minutes after giving birth to her. She never gave her a name. She told her that only a person she truly loves could name her. She went through some horrible things in her second home. Regular abuse from her father. In her first home, her adoptive parents told me that someone was in her room. They gave her up the next day."

"But, those things." John added slightly confused. "What makes her so mysterious then?"

The principal gave a small smile towards John.

"Like I said. she isn't normal. Those things are...Supernatural."

Dean shot an amused glance towards Sam. _"If this chick only knew how screwed up the friggin world is__." _Dean chuckled at the thought. So far, he killed a yellow-eyed demon, survived the "woman in white", came back from hell, met an angel and so much more.

Clearing his throat, Samuel began questioning the principal once again. In the middle of his interrogation, the door opened up, revealing a young girl. She had long, wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Cale but you wanted to see me?"

"Oh hello sweetie. These are FBI agents and they are going to take you for a while, just to ask you a few questions."

"Of course." She replied while adjusting her beige skirt and navy blue blouse.

"Yes, well...Let's go darling." Deanna replied sweetly.

The group of seven returned to their cars. The girl rushing to passenger seat of the Impala.

Sam raised his eyebrow at her actions.

"Um... What do you think you're doing?"

Giving him a smug smirk, she opened the car door and got in. Rolling the window down, she stuck her head out.

"It's called riding shotgun. Either sit down and shut up or you can stand here and get left behind..._Sammy_."

He looked at her with surprised eyes. How the hell did she know his name?

Before he could reply, Dean beat him to it.

"How the hell do you know his name? Actually, scratch that. How the hell can you do all of that supernatural crap?"

"It's called powers Dean. Pretty much everyone has them in the supernatural world. Surely you should know that Mr. Destiny!"

"Everyone, get in!" Dean growled out in anger. Okay. It didn't take a genius to figure out this girl was pretty much screwing with their heads. Him, Sam and the girl took the Impala while Samuel, Deanna, John and Mary went in the rental black van. While driving, Dean saw it as a perfect opportunity to further interrogate her.

"So kid, what's your name?"

She gave out a snort.

"Really? I've made a couple cracks at you and you ask me that?"

"Just a simple question."

"Just a simple question." She mimicked.

"Get on with it!"

"Fine...I don't have a name. But you can call me Grace for now."

"Grace? Seriously, that's the name you pick? Sorry but that name doesn't fit an annoying, manipulative girl like you."

"Fine!" She huffed. "Call me...Monica. I don't really like the name but it'll do for now."

"Okay Monica. How do you know our names?"

"Like it's some big surprise. There's this girl I know. In her twenties. She goes by the name , Kylie Reverie. She knows you and Sam's names. Kylie Reverie is just a fake name. Her real name is Bela Talbot."

The car swerved to the left at the sound of her name. The barely missed a road barrier.

"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with you?"

" .She?"

Monica's face went blank.

"Umm... Who?"

"Bela Talbot!"

"She's in New York. Why?"

"Sam spoke up.

"She's supposed to be dead!"

Well she obviously isn't!" Monica snapped.

Dean turned on his phone and dialed Mary.

"Mom. Hi. Listen, we have a change of plans. We're going to New York. Yeah, I know. Listen, we found someone we used to work with. Interesting part is, she supposed to be dead. I'm not joking. She made a 10 year deal and died. And now, she's apparently alive. At least, according to our accomplice. Okay. See you there."

He hung up and took a look at Monica.

"Are you sure she's alive?"

"Yes! I'm sure! How many times do I have to say it!?"

"Okay then. Sammy," He looked back to his baby brother. "I guess we're going to New York."

"Wait! What!?"

* * *

**Okay. This may suck a bit but I tried. I tried ending it off with a fun sentence from Sam. Anyways, review!**


End file.
